Dead Space: Black as Night
Dead Space: Black as Night is a Deaad Space fanfiction taking place on a massive colony surrounding one of Jupiter's moons. Plot The story starts detailing how the colony acquired the Necromorph infestation (a blue marker). It then switches to a group of EDF Space Marines aboard the USG Hellbat. The captain of the Hellbat orders lieutenant Jace Terrance to form an away team to investigate the mysterious lack of communications with a lunar colony on Jupiter. Agreeing, Jace forms an eight-man team: himself, Sammy, Fredrick, Gregory, Susan, Carl, Terry and Kevin. As the Hellbat approaches the colony, Sammy flirts with Jace and Fredrick flirts with Sammy in the mess hall, while Jace tries to explain the situation. The Hellbat docks with the colony and the team suits up: Jace in the prototype Advanced RIG suit, and the rest of the team in Advanced Soldier RIGs. Carl complains about not getting 'the badass one', and Gregory shushes him. On the colony, Terry accesses a medical database, providing insight to a mysterious infection that was taking over many of the colonists. He hypothesizes that it was the cause of the lack of communications. Soon after arriving in the medical bay, they are attacked by a Brute, which smashes Sammy aside and injures Terry. The soldiers battle the Necromorph, and Susan kills it by shoting the exposed backside. Sammy, however, dies from her wounds, but not before making a move toward Jace (as if to kiss him). The group continues into a residential area, where they are suddenly cornered by Slashers, Lurkers and the Pack. Terry tries to access an elevator while the rest of the team holds the necromorphs back. Terry manages to get the elevator working, but is killed by a Lurker hanging from the ceiling. Jace kills it and the team uses the elevator to make their way to another section of the colony. Heading into an abandoned apartment, Jace views a video log stating that the few survivors of the initial Necromorph outbreak are becoming insane, and are developing suicidal tendencies. She goes on to say that she hopes the Hellbat' arrives soon, revealing that it was her who sent the distress call. The video log ends with Slashers breaking through the door and slaughtering all present. Jace concludes that there is nothing left to save on the colony, and orders the group back to the ''Hellbat. However, a Slasher resembling the video log woman attacks and wounds Kevin. Carl kills it by closing the automatic door on its legs and crushing its skull. Jace and Fredrick get seperated from the group during a Necromorph attack, and are forced inside an engineering bay, where they find a dead engineer holding a flamethrower. Fredrick uses it to burn the onslaught of Necromorphs as they are funnelled through the engineering bay's door. The Necromorphs retreat. Jace pulls up a map using a computer, while Fredrick explains that the death of Sammy 'scared him shitless', mainly because he had a major crush on her. Jace reassures Fredrick and soon recieves a call from Susan saying that they made it to an escape pod centre which they can use and be picked up by the Hellbat. Fredrick and Jace head in their direction. However, upon arrival, The remnants of the squad are under attack by a swarm of necromorphs. Jace leaps over the guard rail, followed by Fredrick. Kevin begins the jettison sequence for the escape pod as Jace dives into it after Susan. Fredrick stays behid to hold back the Necromorphs, but runs out of flamthrower fuel and flees to the rest of his squad, who are hurrying him on. He replicates Jace's dive menouver and makes it halfway through the open hatch, but is grabbed around the ankles by a Drag Tentacle and pulled away. Jace tries to shoot the tentacle with a pistol, but is stabbed in the hand by a Slasher. He retreats into the escape pod and crushes the slasher by closing the escape pod hatch, and the pod jettisons. Back on the 'Hellbat'', Jace finishes typing his summary of the missions events before going to sleep. A single Lurker crawls through an open vent in the ceiling, looks at Jace, then crawls back through the vent.